


i'm dying to know you (know what are you thinking)

by peraprons



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anakin has two hands and doesn't know he can use both of them :c, Asexual CT-7567 | Rex, Introspection, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Clones, One-Sided Attraction, Sex-Repulsed CT-7567 | Rex, Unrequited Love, almost forgot, haha asexual headcanons go brrrr, like; VERY sex repulsed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraprons/pseuds/peraprons
Summary: Rex loves someone, but that someone doesn't loves him back.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	i'm dying to know you (know what are you thinking)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [me muero por conocerte (saber qué es lo que piensas)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063248) by [peraprons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peraprons/pseuds/peraprons). 



> a little thing that did while procrastinating. please note that english is not my first language, so if there are any mistakes or something is written too weird let me know! literally my only beta was a grammar checker, so any feedback would be appreciated!
> 
> title is a translation of a bit of Alex Ubago and Amaia Montero's "Sin Miedo a Nada"

Rex loved his General, but not in the way friends loved each other, not in the way you can love someone who saved your life more times that you can count with your fingers. What he felt was beyond platonic.

His brothers used to made fun of him every once in a while, asking him when was he going to give the first step, when were they going to sleep together for the first time; he always ended up evading every question with sexual undertones.

Rex loved the Jedi that leaded him, but not in the way his brothers seemed to love, not in the way you crave intimacy or kisses or little touches that go beyond cuddles after a hard day. The mere idea of too much intimacy was enough to make him nauseous.

Everytime he saw him, his stomach went crazy and his face acquired the slightest blush, his composure barely kept at bay by a string, almost at the edge of falling, while he fought for his voice to not fail him, trying to stop his touches of linger too much. He could spend nights without sleep, only thinking about that smile that he gave him without knowing, or imagining the sensation of sleeping by his side, sharing heat, or simply for thinking about taking hands, admiring each other.

Rex loved Anakin, but he knew that Anakin would _never_ love him back, because he loved senator Amidala more than anything in the galaxy. Also, Rex knew, he only _knew_ , that Anakin loved his wife in the way that Rex would never love, the way that seek something more intimate that a simple hug or a kiss, the way that made Rex want to throw up.

Rex loved Anakin, but he knew that a clone could never earn the attention of someone as incredible as a Jedi. Why would he? He had millions of identical brothers, why would Anakin choose him between all of them, having the unique and incomparable and beautiful senator at his side?

His feelings would _never_ be reciprocated or even noticed, but it was fine, because as long as they stayed that way, he would be able to look at his General in his eyes, he could stay at his side as his confident and friend, he could stay being his trustworthy Captain.

So he never said a thing even when his heart broke in thousands of shards every time he talked about how wonderful his wife was, and the jokes and tries to bring them together ended in the moment the Jedi entered the room.

And if it was how it was supposed to be, then it would be that way, because, beyond what he felt, Rex was still a good soldier, and a good soldier doesn't fall in love with his superior. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! let me know what you think ^^


End file.
